Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style)
CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Chatterbox (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Category:CheerLoyalProudPortrayingRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG